Dulce Sensación
by Ena00
Summary: Llega el tan glamoroso día de San Vantin, aquel día tan ansiado y esperado tanto por chicas como por chicos. Se siente en todos lados aquella atmósfera de amor y cariño. También un día muy esperado por el gran mago y ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid, quien manda un aviso de robo ese mismo día, y nuestro querido detective se ve obligado a asistir a aquel atraco.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Primera Parte

El 14 de febrero, San Valentín, siempre paso de largó para Shinichi. Un día común y corriente para él, a excepción de tener que evitar a alguna que otra chica y su chocolate. Nunca le llamó la atención las fechas que involucraban al amor u otro sentimiento, además de amistad, por otra persona. Tampoco fue fan de lo dulce por lo cual el no recibir algún chocolate no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Se suponía que ese San Valentín sería igual a los anteriores, y así fue solo que con una pequeña sorpresa, Kaito Kid envió una carta diciendo que robaría una joya que estaba siendo exhibida en Japón en esas fechas; En un comienzo no tenía pensado asistir debido a que estaba completamente exhausto debido a un caso que acababa de resolver y no quería asistir al atraco.

Pero se vio obligado a ir y acompañar a sus dos compañeras y amigas. Todo porque una de ellas, Sonoko, le quería dar un chocolate por San Valentín a Kaito Kid. Aquello lo hacía enojar demasiado, y esperaba que el ladrón no aceptara el chocolate. Cuando miro hacia la multitud de personas sintió un gran preso en el estómago al ver que su compañera no era la única con la misma idea. En toda la multitud de gente, que había ido a ver el atraco de Kid, había varias chicas con una caja decorada cursi-mente la cual era claramente un chocolate para Kid. Se sentía irritado y no entendía el por qué.

-¿Para qué se suponga que me necesitaban?-cuestiono con molestia a sus dos acompañantes.

-Porque eres un detective ¿No?-hablo la castaña-Entonces sería bastante fácil que descifres la ruta de huida de Kid-sama y me la digas ¡Así podre darle este chocolate que prepare con todo mi amor!-dijo lo último con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras que sus dos acompañantes la miraban con desaprobación ¿Acaso había olvidado que tenía novio o qué?

-¿No habías comprado ese chocolate?-le pregunto confundida su amiga. Sonoko solo se tensó, la habían descubierto. -¡Shhhh! ¿No ves que Kid-sama podría estar entre nosotros disfrazado?-le dijo con un poco de enojo-¡Quiero que crea que lo hice yo!

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban Shinichi aprovecho para escaparse e inspeccionar un poco el lugar. La joya se estaba exhibiendo en un museo de arte que constaba de varios pisos, si Kid quería escapar al robarla seguramente iría a la azotea como de costumbre. Miro a su alrededor; habían cuatro guardias custodiando la joya, dos en la entrada y otros dos en las salidas de emergencia, también habían unos cuantos guardias entre la multitud disfrazados como civiles, y claro no podía faltar el Inspector Nakamori dando órdenes a todos sus guardias. Sonrió con pena al darse cuenta que la formación que tenían todos los guardias tenia barias fallas y eso significaba que el robo sería fácil para Kid.

La hora acordada para el atraco se acercaba y solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos todos los guardias estaban en posición y Shinichi de repente se sintió con energías para correr y atraparlo de una vez por todas a ese ladrón escurridizo, Así que decidió esperarlo directamente en la azotea para sorprenderlo e intentar atraparlo, decidió ir sin avisarle a nadie por si las dudas y lo que decía Sonoko era verdad y Kid se encontraba entre la multitud.

Finalmente la hora llego y todas las luces se apagaron pero en poco tiempo volvieron mostrando a Kid sobre la vidriera de la joya y está en sus manos. No tardo mucho que la multitud de chicas empezara a chillar.

-¡Ladies and gentlemen!-hablo Kid-¡Feliz San Valentín a todas las bellas damas presentes!-hablo con voz coqueta-Lamento decirles que no podre aceptar ninguno de sus chocolates porque mi corazón lo le pertenece a una persona especial-ante aquellas palabras barias chicas chillaron desanimada-pero he aquí un pequeño regalo de mi parte para todas ustedes-tras decir eso chasque los dedos haciendo caer barias rosas-¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión!-y sin más que decir Kid tiro una de sus bombas de humo y desapareció de la vista de todos. No tardó mucho en que el Inspector Nakamori comenzara a gritar y dar órdenes a sus guardias de seguirlo. Kid corrió por las escaleras rápidamente en dirección a la azotea mientras dejaba atrás a los guardias, Estaba algo desilusionado al no haber visto entre toda la multitud a cierta persona importante para él, estaba seguro de que lo había visto pero ahora ya no estaba.

-"Tal vez algo urgente le surgió y tuvo que irse"-pensó para sí mismo tratando de animarse un poco.

En cuanto llego a la azote se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y se acercó un poco a la orilla para comprobar si aquella joya era la tan ansiada pandora. Suspiro con pesadez al ver que no, ahora tendría que devolverla, que molestia.

-¿Acaso no es lo que estabas buscando?-le cuestiono una voz entre las sombras. El mago en cuanto la reconoció sonrió con los ánimos arriba de nuevo-Kid...

-¡Meitantei-san!-exclamo con felicidad-¡Feliz San Valentín!

-No me importa eso solo devuelve la joya-dijo con seriedad.

-Ho~ ¡Que frió eres!-le dijo el mago haciendo un puchero infantil-¿Acaso no te gusta lo dulce?

-No, no me gusta-declaro sin importancia-¿Podrías devolver la joya?

-¿Cómo puede no gustarte algo tan delicioso?-le cuestiono ignorando por completo la petición del otro.

-Simplemente no lo tolero-dijo con enojo-ahora devuelve la joya y entrégate.

-Realmente eres único-le dijo con pesadez el mago-¡Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti!-declaro sin previo aviso sonrojando a Shinichi.

-¿Pero qué dices?-dijo confundido. Kid aprovecho aquello para acercarse mas al detective-¿Qué estas planeando?

-No estoy planeando nada malo, solo relájate, ¿Si?-continuo acercándose más al otro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan deliberadamente y esperar que me tranquilice?-le cuestiono con nerviosismo entras retrocedía automáticamente para alejarse del de traje blanco. Continuo retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared del lugar-Maldición...-dijo por lo bajo-¡No te acerques!-le advirtió con nerviosismo al ladrón.

-¿Y por no debería de hacerlo?-le pregunto con diversión mientras acorralaba al otro contra la pared y le impedía escapar.

-¡Voy a golpearte!-dijo sonrojado por la cercanía que tenía con el otro-¡Lo digo en serio!

-¿Dijiste que no te gustaba lo dulce verdad?-pregunto ignorando por completo la advertencia del detective. Busco en uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño bombón de chocolate y se lo mostró al contrario.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Shinichi ajeno a las claras intenciones que el mago mostraba.

-Esto, Meintante-san, es tu regalo de San Valentín-desenvolvió el pequeño bombón y se lo metió a la boca.

-¿Qué estas...- fue interrumpido por el mago quien lo beso sin previo aviso. Shinichi había bajado la guardia y además tenía la boca abierta por lo que le fue fácil al mago introducir su lengua junto con el pequeño bombón un poco derretido.

Shinichi forcejeaba pero era obvio que la fuerza del mago era mayor, sin más que hacer decidió rendirse y dejarse llevar por aquella sensación de satisfacción, podía sentir en sabor dulce del chocolate que había introducido con anterioridad el mago en su boca. Fue cuando, por primera vez, al detective le gusto aquel sabor dulce del chocolate. Abrazo por el cuello al ladrón impidiéndole que se separara mientras que el mago lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba más a él. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y empezó a perder sus fuerza debía admitir-y lo hacía-que Kid sabia besar muy bien.

-"Se siente bien..."-pensó mientras correspondía como podía al beso del mago. Sentía éxtasis, aquella sensación lo estaba volviendo loco y no quería separase del mago por nada del mundo. Pero el oxígeno le era necesario para vivir y por ello se separaron-Kid...-dijo entre jadeos y con un gran sonrojo en su cara. Se sentía exhausto por lo que debió aferrarse del ladrón para no caer. Y pensar que estaba en ese estado solo por un beso.

-Preferiría que me llamaras Kaito-le propuso-Kid no me gusta mucho.

-Serás...-intento hablar pero se vio interrumpido por los gritos del Inspector Nakamori acercándose.

-Al parecer nuestro tiempo a solas llego a su fin-se separó de Shinichi lentamente sin despegas su mirada de la contraria-Esperare, con ansias, nuestro próximo encuentro-tomo la mano del detective y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en ellas-Ten pon seguro que será mejor que este-Shinichi no pudo evitar volver a ruborizarse al escuchar eso. Aquello le pareció tan tierno al ladrón que no pudo evitar volver a besar a Shinichi pero solo por unos pocos segundos.

-¡Tu...!-exclamo con nerviosismo y vergüenza. Kid abrió su ala delta y se preparó para escapar, claro, no sin antes darle un último adiós al detective.

-Nos vemos, Meitantei-san-le dedico una sonrisa ladina-¡Y Feliz San Valentín nuevamente!-ya sin más que decir se lanzo del edificio y emprendió su vuelo lejos del lugar.

Shinichi aún estaba tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido anteriormente ¡Kaito Kid lo había besado! ¡Y lo peor era que él lo había disfrutado! ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza o qué?

-¡Kudo-kun!-la voz del Inspector Nakamori lo saco de su trance volviéndolo a la realidad-¿Qué ha pasado con Kid?-Shinichi volvió a ruborizarse al recordar todo lo ocurrido-Se ha escapado...-respondió como pudo. Dirigió su mirada a su mano, la cual hacia unos minutos había sido besada por Kid, y suspiro pesadamente. Introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos encontrándose con la joya que antes había sido robada y un bombón igual al que antes había recibido por parte del ladrón de blanco. Entrego la joya a la policía se fue a buscar a sus dos compañeras para por fin volver a casa. Estaba exhausto.

-¡Shinichi! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-le pregunto Ran-¡Nos dejaste solas!

-Estuve ocupado...-hablo con pesadez. Miro un poco a su alrededor sin encontrar a su otra compañera-¿Y Sonoko?

Ran solo apunto en hacia atrás mostrando a su compañera y amiga chillando con felicidad como otras chicas mientras sostenían todas una rosa en sus manos.

-¡Kid-sama!-exclamo como toda una fangirl-¡No me importa si amas a alguien más yo te seguiré amando!-Shinichi la miro con desaprobación. ¿En serio no recordaba que tenía novio?

-Nunca aprenderá...-dijo a Ran recibiendo un asentimiento de cabezas por parte del chico. Quien luego la vio con una mirada interrogante.

-¿A qué se refiere con que Kid ama a alguien más?-le pregunto un tanto confundido y molesto.

-Ah eso... Cuando Kid hizo su aparición rechazo todos los chocolates de las chicas-Shinichi no pudo evitar sonreír por aquello-con la excusa de que ya tenía a alguien especial-Shinichi abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas-¿Te sucede algo Shinichi? ¡Estas rojo!

-No es nada-desvió su mirada-Solo vayamos ya ¿Si? Estoy cansado.

-Está bien-dijo Ran sin creerle del todo-Iré por Sonoko.

Ran fue a hablar con Sonoko mientras que Shinichi se apoyó en una de las paredes para descansar un poco. Estaba exhausto física y mentalmente. El beso que había tenido con Kid lo tenía confundido.

-¿Estas bien?-le cuestiono una voz masculina que de alguna manea le parecía conocida.

-¿Ah?-dijo idiota-mente mientras miraba al chico frente suyo.

-¿Estas bien?-volvió a repetir-No tienes buena cara.

-¿A si?-sonrió de lado con pena-Estoy bien... he...

-Ho, llámame...-se vio interrumpido por el grito de una chica que se acercaba con rapidez a ambos.

-¡Kaito!-exclamo la chica que tenía un gran parecido a Ran-¡Te estuve buscando por todo el lugar! ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Aoko yo...-miro a Shinichi dejándolo confundido-yo veras...

-¡No me venga con tus escusas sin sentido!-lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo-¡Me prometiste ir a ver esa película el día de hoy!

-Sí, si~-miro a Shinichi y sonrió mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde una pequeña caja decorada cursi-mente. Se la extendió a Shinichi-Ten-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Disculpa?-lo miro extrañado pero al final lo agarro-¿Qué es esto?

-Es para ti-le sonrió de manera tierna. Aquello hizo ruborizar un poco a Shinchi-Adiós-se despidió mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Aoko.

-Espera ¿Qué?-miro la caja con sorpresa y noto una pequeña nota-¿Y esto?-comenzó a leerla.

"Sé que no te gusta el dulce pero creo que disfrutaste tanto como yo el pequeño chocolate que te di momentos antes. Aquí tienes unos cuantos más por si quieres otro. Por favor acéptalos.

Feliz San Valentín

-Kaito Kid"

Pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y un color rojo aparecía en ellas. La vergüenza de invadía al igual que la sorpresa. Cuando volvió su vista a donde se suponía estaba el chico con aquella chica no vio a nadie. Ya se habían ido.

-Shinichi ya estamos listas vamo...-dejo de hablar al ver el estado en el que estaba su compañera-¿Shinichi?-el chico seguía viendo a la nada-¡Shinichi!-lo movió un poco.

-¿He?-reacciono-¿Qué pasa?

-Como que "¿Qué pasa?"-dijo Sonoko con sarcasmo-Ye podemos irnos...-miro la caja de chocolates que tenía Shinichi en sus manos-No puede ser... ¡El idiota ha aceptado el chocolate de alguien!-exclamo emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Ran sorprendida. Mientras fijaba su mirada en las manos de Shinichi-¿Es enserio Shinichi?

-¿Qué? No, digo si... No es que...-no sabía que responder y los nervios se apoderaron de el-Esto...¿Nos vamos ya?-sonrió como pudo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida mientras ambas chicas la veían con enojo al ignorar sus preguntas. Definitivamente de esta no se salvaba cuando llegaran a casa del chico comenzaría el cuestionario quisiera o no.

Por su parte Shinichi estaba decidido a encontrar a Kaito, había visto bastante bien su cara, y claramente no tardaría en encontrarlo. Y cuando lo hiciera las cosas cambiarían.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinichi nunca tuvo que preocuparse por el 14 de Marzo, día de blanco, aquel día en el que todos aquellos que recibieron un chocolate el 14 d Febrero debían de darle uno a la otra persona. Pero este año era diferente, él había recibido y aceptado el chocolate de Kid, no, de Kaito Kuroba. Al final ambos habían comenzado con una estrecha relación amorosa como amantes. No hacía mucho que llevaba así solo unas cuántas semanas.

Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que una de las reglas del día de blanco era devolver un chocolate igual o mejor que el que recibiste en San Valentin. Y Kaito le había regalado un chocolate casero, si como leyeron, un maldito chocolate casero. El al principio no se lo creía pero tanto el chocolate que le había dado en la azotea y los de la caja que recibió luego eran caseros. Y de no ser porque la amiga de la infancia de Kaito, Aoko, se lo dijo él nunca se habría dado cuenta.

-"Paso bastante tiempo en la cocina haciendo esos chocolates. Me pregunto para quien abran sido"

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para él. No podía creer que Kaito fuera tan bueno en la cocina, tenía que ser mentira, pero todo quedó claro cuando se enteró por medio de uno de sus compañeros, Hakuba, quién admitió con cierta molestia que sí lo era. Maldición.

Y el que tenía planeado comprar uno y darse, esto arruinaba sus planes por completo. Era injusto darle un chocolate comprado cuando Kaito se esforzó en hacer uno especialmente para él.

Le había pedido ayuda a Ran para hacer uno casero pero... Prácticamente casi incendia la cocina al intentar derretir la maldita barra de chocolate. Luego de aquel incidente el siguió intentado hacer uno con y sin la ayuda de Ran, veía varios tutoriales en internet y también tenía un libro de recetas que le había dado su madre. Pero nada funcionaba, el resultado siempre era el mismo, siempre terminaba con el chocolate deforme y con un sabor extraño u horrible.

-Maldición, esto es un desastre...-dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. La cocina estaba hecha un gran desorden-Soy horrible haciendo esto ¿Cómo diablos es que pude mantenerme solo durante tanto tiempo?-se cuestionó a sí mismo.

-Es algo que yo también me pregunto-respondió con sarcasmo Ran-Yo limpiare lo que utilizamos tu encárgate de la cocina-ordeno.

-Si...-respondió desanimado mientras se dirigía a hacer lo ordenado. Tan solo faltaba tres días para el día de blanco y el aun no conseguía avanzar nada con su chocolate-Por favor que alguien me mate...

-Vamos, Shinichi-intento animarlo un poco-¿Por qué no le compas uno y ya?-le propuso-Puedes decirle que tú lo hiciste...

-No lo entiendes, Ran, los chocolates que él me dio eran caseros y lo peor de todo es que eran exquisitos...-dijo desanimado-tú los probaste ¿Recuerdas? Además no pudo mentirle a Kaito, el idiota ama el chocolate, de seguro reconocería enseguida si es casero o no.

-Entonces no sé qué más podrías hacer-suspiro con cansancio, ya eran las 22:45-Tengo que irme-le aviso a su compañero-Sé que conseguirás hacer aunque sea uno.

-Eso espero-le respondió con pocos ánimos.

En cuanto Ran se fue Shinichi termino de limpiar la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una ducha y luego irse a la cama. Mañana sería un día pesado.

Los días pasaron y cada vez parecía que Shinichi empeoraba en la cocina. Hasta que finalmente llego el gran día de blanco. Qué horror.

Había quedado en verse con Kaito en el parque de Beika en la tarde, y hasta que la hora llegara Shinichi había comenzado a hacer su último intento de un chocolate.

-¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?!-exclamo en la desesperación total viendo con horror toda la cocina hecha un desastre total-Estoy acabado, me rindo-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de él y observaba con desilusión al último chocolate que había hecho.

Por primera vez la crema no se le había cortado, no sabía tan raro, era comestible pero... La forma que quería hacerle se había arruinado y ahora solo parecía una horrible mancha totalmente destrozada.

-Soy horrible en esto...-declaro con frustración.

-¿En que eres horrible?-le cuestiono una voz masculina que el reconoció enseguida.

-¡Kaito!-exclamo con sorpresa mientras se giraba a verlo-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Vine a ver si estabas bien, no llegaste al parque así que pensé que tal vez estarías en un caso pero no habían policías a los alrededores y el inspector Megure dijo que no había pasado nada-declaro algo cansado. Shinichi observo el reloj de pared con sorpresa, se había metido tanto en hacer el chocolate que el tiempo paso volando y termino dejando a Kaito plantado.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste?-dijo con un poco de pena.

-Lo intente pero no contestabas, así que vine a verte, pero tampoco contestabas a la puerta y me vi obligado a entrar-observo a su alrededor-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Nada-respondió con nervios-Espérame en la sala yo enseguida voy...

-¿Cómo que nada?-cuestiono el mago-Parece como si un tornado hubiese pasado por aquí-comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar-Sin mencionar que tu ropa esta manchada-fijo su vista en una fuente que yacía en la mesa-¿Qué es eso?

Shinichi dirigió su mirada a la fuente que tenía el chocolate totalmente arruinado y comenzó a tensarse.

-No es nada-intento sonar tranquilo.

-¿En serio?-Kaito lo miro sin creerle. Se acercó a la fuente-Huele a dulce...

-No. Kaito, detente, déjalo allí-intento frenar al otro.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono con sorpresa-¿Es chocolate?-tomo uno con su mano.

-Te dije que lo dejaras allí-se acercó al mago e intento quitarle el chocolate sin resultado alguno, Kaito se lo impedía a toda costa-¡Por dios, Kaito, deja de moverte tanto! ¡Dámelo ya!-exclamo con claro enojo.

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo de ese modo?-le cuestiono al otro-En todo caso el que debería estar enojado en esta situación soy yo. Shinichi me dejaste plantado-articulo aquellas palabras con clara desilusión y dolor.

Shinichi sintió un nudo en la garganta y su cuerpo se puso frio. Se sentía culpable.

-Mira, Kaito, yo realmente lamento todo esto-hablo con pena mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo y se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de consolarse-si tú quieres terminar todo esto entenderé-decir aquello le costó y dolió demasiado. Pero tenía que hacerlo, en aquel corto periodo de relación qué habían tenido sentía de algún modo que estaba obligando a Kaito a permanecer a su lado.

El silencio se apodero del lugar haciendo temblar a Shinichi, podía sentir la mirada del mago sobre él y aquello lo hacía poner nervioso. Tenía miedo, si, miedo de perder a Kaito. No habían pasado mucho tiempo como pareja y tampoco sabían mucho el uno del otro, no, él no sabía nada de Kaito más que los datos principales. Mientras que el mago se habia tomado su tiempo en hacercarse a las personas de su alrededor y preguntar sobré sus gustos y demas. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al recordar aquello.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Kaito con voz cansada mientras se acercaba al otro y lo tomo de las mejillas obligándolo así a mirarlo directamente a la cara-¿Terminarlo? Te dije aquella vez que yo iba muy enserio contigo-acaricio sus mejillas con cariño-A demás, no te dejaría ir por nada del mundo, te amo-tras decir eso deposito un tierno beso en los labios del detective que no tardo en corresponder.

-¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto luego de separarse.

-Más que enojado estaba preocupado-declaro con vergüenza-eres un gran detective por lo cual tienes muchos enemigos. Pensé que te había sucedido algo y me asuste.

Shinichi sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle. Estaba avergonzado. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada al suelo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito. "Maldición, lo amo demasiado" pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Shinichi?-lo miro con sorpresa-¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien-dijo sin apartarse-siempre que este contigo estaré bien-oculto su rostro en el pecho del mago, aquello era muy vergonzoso como para decirlo de frente-Lamento haberte preocupado.

Kaito lo miro con sorpresa por unos segundos antes de abrazarlo con ternura y fuera correspondido rápidamente por el otro. Maldición ¿Por qué Shinichi tenía que ser tan jodidamente lindo?

-Deja de disculparte-dijo con leve molestia-Cambiando de tema ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-le cuestiono mientras se separaba del otro y mostraba el trozo de chocolate que tenía en manos-¿Estabas experimentando?

Shinichi se reincorporo rápidamente e intento nuevamente arrebatar aquello de las manos de Kaito sin ningún éxito. Finalmente decidió contar la vergonzosa verdad.

-Se supone que es un chocolate-dijo casi en un susurro. Por suerte Kaito tenía buen oído y logro escucharlo.

-¿Un chocolate?-observo con duda el objeto en sus manos-¿Para quién era?-pregunto lejano a la obviedad del asunto.

-¿Para quién más iba a ser idiota?-dijo enfadado-Era para ti. Intente hacer uno casero pero no se mucho sobre estas cosas, dudo que sea comestible a pesar de todo-declaro con vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Para mí...?-Kaito observo con sorpresa al chico y luego volvió su mirada al objeto en sus manos. Shinichi se había esforzado en hacerlo, solo para él. ¡Su Shinichi le había hecho un chocolate casero! Sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar aquello.

-Ahora que lo sabes, Kaito, por favor devuelve...-paro de hablar al ver como Kaito se comía de un solo bocado el chocolate-¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?!-tomo a Kaito de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo-¡Escúpelo, AHORA! ¡¿Acaso intentas suicidarte?!-exclamaba alterado. Mientras que Kaito solo se dedicó a terminar de masticar el chocolate y tragarlo.

-No sabía nada mal-comento-no entiendo por qué te preocupaste tanto.

-Deja de mentir-lo miro con enfado-yo mismo lo probé y sabia horrible-sentencio con seguridad. Kaito solo sonrió y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Shinichi, todo lo que tu hagas para mí siempre será delicioso ¿Sabes por qué?-vio a Shinichi negar con la cabeza-Porque fue hecho por ti y con amor—volvió a besarlo con cariño-Me hizo muy feliz el saber que te esforzaste tanto en hacerlo solo para mí.

-Deja de ser tan cursi...-dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo-Estúpido mago...

-Si, si~-dijo entre risas-muy bien, señor detective, ambos tenemos una cita pendiente ¿No lo crees?-Shinichi sonrió inconscientemente al oír aquello.

-Sí, tienes razón-deshizo el abrazo y tomo la mano del mago-vamos-le sonrió con ternura haciendo sonrojar al otro.

-Si sigues siendo tan lindo no poder controlarme-le dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Shinichi y de depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-respondió Shinichi con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Kaito lo miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió acercándolo más a él.

-Te amo-dijo para volver a besar a Shinichi, pero esta vez con más intensidad-entonces... ¿Vamos a la habitación?-propuso en tono de broma.

-Me parece bien-respondió Shinichi rápidamente mientras guiaba a Kaito por la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-le cuestiono con duda mientras se dejaba guiar.

-Bueno si tu no quieres yo no te obligare-le dijo con tranquilidad haciendo rápidamente negar a Kaito con la cabeza. ¡Claro que él quería esto! Llevaba mucho tiempo controlándose para no asustar a su amado.

La cita en el parque podía posponerse para otro día después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Extra #1:

El Primer encuentro

El primer encuentro que tuvo Shinichi con Kid, en forma de civil, no fue muy bien visto ni recordado de buena gana. Por parte del detective, claro.

Ocurrió un día feriado, una semana después de San Valentín, en el centro de Beika. Tras haber resuelto un caso y terminado sus investigaciones sobre aquel joven, de nombre Kuroba Kaito, que en las noches solía salír y divertirse robando joyas de gran valor para luego devolverlas.

Con ayuda de Sato logro descubrir finalmente el verdadero nombre de Kid, su dirección, cumpleaños y otros datos un poco irrelevantes. Aunque, claro, tuvo que omitir sobre la doble identidad que iba a encontrar y decir que era alguien que había visto en un caso y estaba interesado. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no era una mentira del todo.

Sonrió con satisfacción al recordar toda la información recolectada. Definitivamente la próxima vez que lo viera no lo dejaría escapar.

Y entonces, fue como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, o quizás en su contra, que en ese mismo momento logro escuchar una voz femenina decir ¿O más bien gritar? "Kuroba" más adelante de donde él se encontraba.

Allí, frente a una confitería, se encontraba Kid, ¿O debía llamarlo Kaito?, siendo prácticamente arrastrado por una joven chica de aparentemente su misma edad, cabello negro, corto y de apariencia atractiva ¿Qué...?

—¡Vamos, Kuroba-kun!—exclamó la chica—¡Tendremos una cita te guste o no!

Shinichi sintió como su estómago se revolvía y apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar la palabra "cita" provenir de la boca de aquella chica ¿Era en serio? ¿Una cita? De todos los escenarios que pudo tener para encontrarse con Kaito... ¿Por qué tenía que ser este el primero? ¡Incluso la escena de un crimen era mejor que esto!

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y discretamente se acercó a ambos sin que ninguno lo notara para poder escuchar mejor la discusion ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer—se excusó. Se veía cansado además de que claramente ya estaba en su límite de paciencia—Estoy muy ocupado.

Sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar el rechazo de la petición ¿Quizás era un buen momento para salir y reclamar lo que era suyo? Probablemente.

—¡Deja de mentir!—dijo claramente ofendida la joven mientras inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente—Solo tomaremos un café—lo miro con ojos suplicantes—¿Si? Solo uno.

Kaito la observo por unos minutos claramente dudando hasta que finalmente soltó un gran suspiro y se rasco la nuca en señal de incomodidad.

Shinichi sentía sus nervios en punta ¿Por qué diablos no se daba por vencida de una maldita vez? Apretó con más fuerza sus puños tratando de contener las ganas de gritar y salir a detener todo aquello. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y se sentía... ¿Preocupado?

—Está bien—le dijo rendido. Shinichi sintió un nudo en su garganta—Solo un café—le dijo con cansancio.

No, no podía ser ciento ¿Verdad? Rendirse tan fácilmente.

—¡Sí!—exclamo la chica sujetándo a Kaito del brazo, haciendo así, que este chocara con sus pechos.

Shinichi ya estaba en su límite, no sabía exactamente por que debía enojarse. Por la Acción de la chica o por el claro sonrojo de vergüenza que apareció en el rostro de Kaito debido a lo sucedido anteriormente. El ya no quería esconderse más.

—Kaito—lo llamo con firmeza mientras salía de su escondite y lo enfrentaba cara a cara.

—¿Me... Meitantei-san?—escucho decir por lo bajo al mago. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo actuar.

Shinichi se acercó tranquilamente a Kaito y rápidamente lo tomo del otro brazo jalando hacia el con fuerza mientras lo libraba del agarre de la joven.

—Me alegra verte por aquí—dijo Shinichi mientras sonreía con dulzura—ca-ri-ño~—pronuncio seductoramente aquellas palabras cerca del oído del mago haciendo así que el otro temblara mientras que la chica los miraba a ambos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?—le pregunto claramente sorprendido por su presencia.

—Acabo de resolver un caso—abrazo a Kaito del brazo acercándolo más aun a él causando obviamente molestia a la chica, quien lo miraba con ira—Que casualidad encontrarte aquí ¿No crees?—volvió a sonreír—¿Por qué no me acompañas a una librería y luego tomamos un café juntos?

—Suena bien—le dijo Kaito rápidamente con una sonrisa calmada. Ambos se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron su camino a la librería.

—¡Espera un momento, Kuroba!—exclamo la chica acercándose a ellos rápidamente—¿Qué paso con nuestra cita?—pregunto con un tono triste mientras tomaba la mano libre de Kaito—¡Dijiste que tomaríamos un café juntos!—parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

—Yo...—intento decir algo pero se vio interrumpido rápidamente por Shinichi.

—Lo lamento pero Kaito es mío—declaro con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba al mago posesivamente—Así que mejor olvídate de esa cita, querida.

—¿¡Qué!?—exclamo totalmente sorprendida-¡Eso no es cierto...!—dirigió su mirada a Kaito—¿Verdad? Kuroba, tu no...

—Lo lamento—dijo interrumpiéndola—pero él tiene razón—sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—Yo solo le pertenezco a él.

Y sin más que decir ambos continuaron con su camino a la librería dejando atrás a la chica; Cuando estuvieron lo ya lo suficientemente lejos comenzaron a hablar.

—Entonces... ¿Qué hacías por aquí?—le cuestiono Kaito al otro quien simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Estaba en un caso, no mentí—respondió rápidamente—¿Quién era esa chica?—pregunto con un poco de enfado en su voz.

—Ella asiste al mismo instituto que yo—suspiro con cansancio—Su nombre es Aki y a estado acosándome desde el mes pasado—declaro con pena.

—Ya veo—respondió acercándose un poco más a Kaito—Supongo que ya no será un problema ¿Verdad?

Kaito solo lo miro por unos segundos y luego sonrió radiante mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—abrazo a Shinichi por el cuello—después de todo solo te pertenezco a ti ¿No?

Shinichi no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo dicho.

—¿Realmente quieres intentarlo?—pregunto nervioso. Kaito no pido evitar soltar una pequeña risa, después de haber armado tal escena ¿Aun tenia dudas? Que tierno.

—Claro que quiero—sonrió con cariño—Estoy yendo muy en serio contigo—declaro con firmeza recibiendo la mirada de sorpresa y alegría de Shinichi.

Ya sin más que decir, Kaito, beso a Shinichi haciéndolo sobresaltarse por su repentina acción, más, el no dudo en corresponder. Ambos se separaron luego de unos segundos y continuaron con su camino a la librería.

Aquella habría sido una espléndida primera cita de no ser porque a uno de los empleados, de la librería a la que habían entrado, se le ocurrió asesinar a su jefe. Oh, bueno, al menos ya estaban juntos. Sí, eso era lo que importaba.

Extra #2

Extraño

Kudo Shinichi siempre fue de las personas más calmadas, brillantes y pacientes que pudo haber conocido en su vida. Siempre sereno y calmado sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara, el resolvía los casos más difíciles con total facilidad. Era alguien totalmente admirable.

Fue por ello que se sorprendió de sobre manera al verlo actuar tan idiotamente aquella vez. Distraído, torpe, impacienté y poco brillante ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía ser cierto. Aquel chico, que maldecía a todos solo por no encontrar las bajillas de té en la cocina, frente a suyo no podía ser Kudo Shinichi, su amigo de la infancia.

Ran continuaba viéndolo detenidamente, cada movimiento, rasgo facial y personalidad ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico admirable que una vez amo?

—¿Shinichi?—lo llamo con duda en su voz.

—¿Qué?—respondió buscando nuevamente en el armario de la cocina—¿Que sucede?

—Nada—respondió vacilante. Su forma de hablar era la misma solo que un poco más nerviosa—Las vajillas están en el estante de arriba por allá—dijo apuntando con su mano a un estante.

—Oh, gracias—corrió al lugar señalado sacando las bajillas.

Mientras Shinichi se ocupaba de servir él te ella lo observaba aun con sorpresa y duda.

Intento recordar cómo habían terminado en aquella situación tan extraña.

Flash Back

Ran había ido de visita a casa de Shinichi como todos los fines de semana. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala charlando calmadamente hasta que el teléfono móvil de Shinichi sonó notificándole que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto. Allí comenzó lo extraño.

Cuando Shinichi se dispuso a ver el mensaje comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, primero su cara enrojeció de sobre manera y sonreía como un idiota mientras leía aquel mensaje ¿Qué le sucedía? Luego de responder el mensaje se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su habitación ignorándola por completo. Cuando ella fue a ver cuál era la razón de su reacción lo encontró frente al espejo probándose ropa por encima ¿Qué...?

—¿Shinichi?—lo llamo con duda en su voz—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Ha?—dirigió su mirada a la chica que se encontraba en la puerta mirándolo con sorpresa—Ah, Ran, dime ¿Cuál de estos se ve mejor?—dijo mientras le mostraba un jean negro y luego otro azul marino.

—El negro...—respondió con aun más sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo Shinichi le pedía consejos para vestirse?

Observo como, prácticamente, el chico tiraba sus prendas de vestir por toda la habitación como muchacha quinceañera, solo faltaba que dijera "No tengo nada que ponerme" para completar toda la escena. Vio como tomo algunas prendas en mano y se encerró en el baño.

Ran, quien aún continuaba estática en la entrada de la habitación, trataba de procesar todo el show que acababa de presenciar. Ella conocía a Shinichi desde pequeños y nunca —nunca— lo había visto actuar de tal manera. Al menos no frente a ella. Decidió volver a la sala al darse cuenta que su amigo tardaría en salir.

—Esto es extraño...—dijo para si cuando llego a la sala—¿Estará enfermo?—se preguntó con un poco de preocupación. Desde hacía un tiempo Shinichi se comportaba más distante a todos lo que le rodeaban además de lo distraído que solía estar de vez en cuando ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole?

De repente el recuerdo del atraco de Kid vino a su mente. Los nervios de Shinichi, su forma de actuar de los últimos días y el chocolate... Shinichi lo había aceptado y eso significaba que el había aceptado los sentimientos de quien se lo dio... Entonces... ¿¡Shinichi tenía una novia!?

Algo hizo cortocircuito en su mente al pensar en ello. Era imposible, pero, si analizaba bien todos los hechos aquella hipótesis tenía sentido. Sintió ira al darse cuenta ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? Oh, definitivamente le daría una paliza cuando lo viera.

El sonido del timbre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, recordó que Shinichi había recibido un mensaje antes y por la forma en que había reaccionado definitivamente significaba que su novia vendría. Esta era su oportunidad ¡Tenia que conocer a la chica que estaba dispuesta a pasar toda su vida con Shinichi y su manía de encontrar cadáveres a donde fuese que vaya!

Rápidamente de dirigió a la entrada y salió a recibirla.

—¡¿Quién...?!—exclamo al abrir la puerta de entrada y correr en dirección de la cerca encontrándose con un chico de gran parecido a Shinichi. El chico retrocedió algo asustado—¿Eh?—lo miro ingenua—¿Shinichi...?—pregunto confundida.

—Eh, no-—dijo incomodo—Soy Kuroba Kaito—sonrió nervioso. El incidente en el dirigible vino a su mente asustándolo un poco.

—Ah, yo, lo siento—dijo mientras se ruborizaba por la vergüenza.

—No te preocupes—sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—¿Ran? ¿Dónde estás?—pregunto Shinichi desde atrás. Acercándose a ambos con su vista clavada en su teléfono móvil—¿Quién es...?—se quedó callado al ver a Kaito en la entrada—¡Kaito!—exclamo nervioso y sorprendido.

—¡Shin-chan!—dijo Kaito con cariño acercándose al chico y abrazándolo—Ya estoy aquí~

Ran solo los observo desconcertada ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Creí que tardarías más en venir—le dijo separándose y dirigiendo su mirada a Ran—Ah, Ran, él es Kuroba Kaito-desvió su mirada y se ruborizo un poco—Mi pareja.

Su mente hizo nuevamente cortocircuito ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Su pareja? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—¿Eh...?—dijo confundida y con un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo—¿Pareja?—pregunto aun sin creerlo.

—¡Sí!—exclamo Kaito con cariño mientras se acercaba a la chica—Soy el novio de Shinichi, un placer—tomo su mano con delicadeza e intento depositar un beso en ella pero Shinichi se lo impidió.

—Deja de hacerte el galán y entremos de una vez—dijo Shinichi con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras arrastraba a Kaito en dirección a la sala. Estaba celoso—Ran, tú también entra—dijo sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

—Si...—dijo Ran mientras se adentraba al lugar nuevamente.

Fin Flash Back

Soltó un cansado suspiro haciendo sorprender al chico frente suyo.

—¿Ran?—pregunto un tanto sorprendido—¿Sucede algo?

—Eh, no, no—negó con calma—es solo que...—desvió su mirada—no me esperaba que tuvieras pareja—declaro finalmente.

Shinichi se sobresaltó un poco por aquello. Un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar por un momento hasta que Shinichi decidió hablar.

—¿Es raro?—pregunto desconfiado.

—¿He? ¿Qué cosa?—dijo desconcertada. No esperaba tal pregunta.

—Esto...—se rasco la nuca incomodo—digo... Nunca antes he salido con alguien y Kaito es un hombre al igual que yo, pero realmente me gusta...—un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas—no sé qué hacer, tengo un poco de miedo sobre lo que pensaran los demás. No quiero perjudicar a Kaito con esto—declaro un tanto desesperado.

Ran estaba sorprendida y enternecida por la reacción de su amigo. Ante el silencio de su compañera Shinichi decidió continuar hablando.

—¿Sabes? Kaito quiere ser mago—sonrió con cariño—es muy bueno en la magia e ilusiones, incluso tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en un local no muy conocido donde hace shows—dirigió su mirada al suelo—si la gente se enterara de que alguien como él está conmigo... ¿Acaso eso no lo perjudicaría de algún modo?—pregunto con tristeza en su voz—No quiero ser una carga para él.

Ran estaba sin palabras, entendía —de algún modo— aquel miedo que sentía su amigo. El ser rechazado por la sociedad, sus amigos o incluso por sus propios familiares debido a su orientación sexual y —peor aún— arrastrar consigo a la persona que más amaba hacia aquella desgracia.

Sin estar completamente segura sobre que decir se acercó a Shinichi y coloco una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por cosas como esas—sonrió con calma—estoy segura de que no sucederá nada malo, tus padres siempre te apoyaron ¿Por qué te darían la espalda en un momento como este?—dijo con tranquilidad—Y estoy segura de que todos entenderán ¿Sabes por qué?—observo los hermosos orbes celes del chico en frente suyo con cariño—porque todos te queremos y deseamos que encuentres la felicidad—sujeto a Shinichi de las manos—y si en el peor de los casos algo sucede, ten por seguro que yo nunca te daré la espalda y siempre estaré allí para ti dispuesta a ayudarte.

—Ran...—observo a su amiga enternecido y conmovido—Gracias, eres la mejor—dijo antes de abrazarla.

Ran era una mujer maravillosa y muy comprensiva, definitivamente el hombre que llegara a casase con ella sería muy afortunado.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo—dijo entre leves risas mientras se separaban—espero que luego me cuentes todo ya que aquella noche, luego del atraco de Kid, no quisiste responder a ninguna de mis preguntas.

—Lo are—dijo con diversión.

—Con que un mago ¿He?—golpeo levemente a Shinichi—Mientras no sea un mago como Kaito Kid voy a aprobar su relación—dijo antes de comenzar a reír.

Shinichi callo por uno segundos nervioso y luego rio incomodo, si supiera que aquel joven —que esperaba en su sala— era el mismísimo Kaito Kid.

—Creo que iré a la sala a hacerle compañía—dijo con tranquilidad.

—Está bien—dijo no muy seguro mientras se dedicaba a servir el té—yo iré enseguida.

Sin más que decir, Ran se dirigió a la sala, debía admitir que sentía mucha curiosidad con respecto al chico que había conseguido poner a Shinichi en tan curioso estado.

En cuanto llego se encontró con Kaito observando su móvil con desinterés. En cuanto noto su presencia lo dejo de lado.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto con calma.

—Nada en particular—dijo mientras tomaba asiento cerca de él y sonreía—¿Y bien?—pregunto con entusiasmo.

—¿"Y bien"...?—pregunto desconcertado y algo incómodo.

—¿Hace cuánto conoces a Shinichi?, ¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarte?, ¿Ya se besaron?—le cuestiono con un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

Kaito retrocedió en su asiento incomodo por el repentino interés de Ran.

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, él pensó que Ran se opondría a su relación con Shinichi y por ello se había preparado para el rechazo e incluso —en el peor de los escenarios— para recibir algún que otro golpe. Pero nada de eso estaba sucediendo, eso significaba que había desperdiciado su tiempo practicando un discurso de las mil y un razones por las cuales él era el indicado para Shinichi. Genial.

Kaito soltó una leve risa ante sus pensamientos, aquello sorprendió a Ran.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—pregunto con un poco de fastidio.

—¿Eh?-se sobresaltó por la pregunta—Nada, es solo que...—dudo un poco en decirlo—pensé que te opondrías en nuestra relación—declaro finalmente con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Y por qué había de oponerme?—dijo con sorpresa—Shinichi es dueño de su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera con ella—dijo con razón-Si él te quiere en su vida, perfecto, ni yo ni nadie tiene derecho a oponerse.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo con una sonrisa—Pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme—soltó un leve suspiro—¿Qué sucede si sus padres no me aceptan?, ¿Y si la prensa se entera que el gran y maravilloso Kudo Shinichi está saliendo con un chico?, ¿Y si le causo problemas?—dijo con preocupación mientras sonreía con pena—No quiero perjudicarlo...

Ran observo a Kaito con sorpresa, aquello era lo mismo que Shinichi había dicho. Soltó una carcajada en su mente al darse cuenta en lo mucho que se parecían ambos chicos. De alguna manera sus inseguridades le resultaban tiernas.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso—dijo con una sonrisa—Los padres de Shinichi son muy comprensibles y siempre lo apoyan en todo, dudo mucho que no lo hagan en esta situación—explico con seguridad recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta de Kaito.

—Gracias—dijo ya más tranquilo.

—A ti por hacer feliz a Shinichi—declaro sorprendiendo al chico.

—No hago mucho, la verdad, es que el me hace feliz a mí—dijo con cariño.

Oh, dios, esos dos sí que eran imposibles. Estaba segura que de no ser por su experiencia con Sonoko y su obsesión con el romance ahora mismo se sentiría enferma por tanto amor y cariño.

—Supongo que para ambos son especiales—dijo un tanto incomoda. Kaito la observo confundido—¿Cómo decirlo?—dijo con una leve sonrisa—se ve que cuando está contigo su cabeza se vuelve un lio y no puede pensar bien.

Kaito la observo con sorpresa y luego sonrió enternecido.

—¿En serio?—dirigió su mirada a Shinichi quien se encontraba en la cocina—No es muy diferente conmigo, siempre que estoy con el me pongo nervioso-sonrió apenado—incluso suelo hacer cosas que por lo general no aria con nadie.

Ran observo a Kaito con cariño, ¿Qué importaba si era un hombre? Kaito amaba por sobre todo a Shinichi y eso era suficiente para ella. Si ambos querían estar junto, entonces ella los apoyaría sin importar que.

Pasaron unos minutos conversando sobre temas triviales hasta que Shinichi llego a la sala con las tazas de té, las repartió entre ambos y tomo asiento junto a Kaito que, inconscientemente, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo atrajo más a él mientras que Shinichi solo apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del mago. Una escena conmovedora.

Ran solo pudo reír para sus adentros preguntándose qué tan melosos podían llegar a ser.

Extra #3

Un poco de comida

Luego de la aprobación de Ran con su relación y unos divertidos días en los cuales los tres se las pasaban charlando cálidamente, Kaito, invito a Shinichi y a Ran a su hogar para prepárales algo. Un pequeño detalle para agradecer a Ran por apoyar su relación y ayudarlo a deshacerse de todas sus dudad, sin mencionar que quería demostrarle a Shinichi cuan buen cocinero podía llegar a hacer.

—¡Esta listo!—exclamo con alegría sacando, con cuidado de no quemarse, la tarta de limón que había hecho.

—Estas demasiado emocionado por esto-le dijo su compañera y amiga, Aoko—Solo van a cenar juntos ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?—le pregunto con pocos ánimos. Sin duda no entendía a su amigo.

—Oh, Aoko—dijo con pena mientras le dirigía una mirada de compasión—Realmente no entiendes esto, es por eso que nunca conseguirás marido-dijo con tristeza.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—exclamo hecha una fiera.

—A un hombre se lo conquista por el estómago—explico ignorando por completo la queja de la chica—si logras conquistas su paladar ya lo tienes atado a ti—dijo Kaito con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Eso suena como lo que una mujer casada diría—replicó sin animo.

—Matrimonio ¿he?—dijo por lo bajo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—A qué se debe tu cara de idiota ahora?—preguntó con voz divertida—¿Sabes que el matrimonio igualitario no es legal aquí, verdad?—pregunto con desinterés.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Por quién me tomas?—dijo con indignación fingida—¿Crees que declararía mi amor por alguien sin antes pensar en el futuro?

—¿Me estás diciendo que, antes de saber si el pobre chico correspondía tus sentimientos, tú ya tenías en mente Como sería su boda?—pregunto sin creerlo.

—Si—declaro con tranquilidad—Soy muy precavido en algunas cosas—sonrió de lado al recordar las tardes que pasaba en frente del computador buscando en el extranjero el lugar perfecto para la ceremonia.

Aoko ahogó una carcajada.

—Eres un idiota—dijo recibiendo la mirada confusa de Kaito—¿Y si te rechazaba?—preguntó curiosa.

—No pensé mucho en esa posibilidad—declaro con irrelevancia. El tenia mas que claro que aquel detective correspondía a sus sentimientos—pero creo que lo lógico sería no rendirse y enamorarlo ¿No?

—Supongo...—dijo la chica con duda—¿Y si aun así se negaba?

—Está el siempre presente y confiable cloroformo, cuerdas y una isla privada en el extranjero—declaró con naturalidad haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.

—¡¿Lo ibas a secuestrar?!—exclamo con sorpresa.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—dijo ofendido—¡Sólo lo llevaría conmigo a un lugar tranquilo para explicar mejor mis sentimientos!

—Pero lo llevarías en contra su voluntad ¿Verdad?

—No seas tan pesada—dijo con cansancio.

—Estás loco—declaro con molestia—Estas completamente loco ¿Me oíste? L-O-C-O—deletreo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Sólo era una broma—dijo intentando calmar a su amiga—¿En verdad Me ves capas de secuestrar a alguien? Si es así, me dueles, no confías en mi para nada.

—No lo sé—declaro—Eres capaz de muchas cosas y si alguien se acercara a mí y me dijera que secuestraste a alguna persona, me lo creería.

—Gracias por tu apoyo—dijo con sarcasmo.

—De nada.

Ambos se intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Como sea—miro a su alrededor—¿No crees que estas cocinando demasiado?—dijo un poco intrigada—el pobre entrará caminando y se irá rodando. Kaito soltó un pequeña risa al imaginarse aquello.

—No seremos solo nosotros dos—dijo sorprendiendo a su amiga—Ran también estará ¿Tu no quieres quedarte?—ofreció con amabilidad.

—No, gracias—dijo con pena—no creo poder soportar sus muestras de afecto ¿Sabes?

Kaito soltó una carcajada.

—Está bien—dijo con una sonrisa—si cambias de opinión puedes volver. Te recibire con los brazos abiertos pese a que no confíes en mi.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo con molestia sorprendiendo al mago—No pienso arruinar su velada romántica.

—Te dije que Ran también estará con nosotros.

—Oh, por favor—dijo con diversión—Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que ella no vendrá, si es como me contaste, ella será capaz de leer la situación.

—Acepto la apuesta—dijo emocionado Kaito—Si gano tendrás que hacerte mis deberes por un mes.

—Me parece bien—sonrió con segura—Si yo gano me invitaras a comer sushi—dijo con malicia.

Kaito frunció en ceño al pensar aquello pero en seguida se deshizo de eso y asintió. No paso mucho hasta que ambos escucharon el timbre de la casa. Aoko se aproximó a la entrada para verificar de quien se trataba mientras que Kaito terminaba de colocar la comida en la mesa y dejaba las cosas sucias a un lado.

Espero pacientemente a que Aoko retornara a la sala para ver si quienes habían llamado a su puerta eran Shinichi y Ran. Esperaba que Ran estuviera con Shinichi, de lo contrario tendría que sufrir para cumplir la petición de su amiga.

Escucho pasos acercarse y entonces vio a Shinichi acompañado por Aoko, quien sonreía victoriosa, mientras charlaba alegremente con el chico. Oh, mierda.

—Hey, Kaito—lo saludo alegremente Shinichi mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en los labios, Kaito no dudo en corresponder.

—Hola, Shinichi—dijo con cariño mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo—¿Qué paso con Ran?—pregunto esperando que le dijera que se había retrasado.

—No vendrá—declaro—Le prometió a Sonoko ir de compras con ella—sonrió con pena-Me pidió que me disculpara contigo por ella.

—Está bien—dijo antes de besar la mejilla del otro.

En cuanto Kaito dirigió su mirada a Aoko la encontró sonriendo con aires de victoria, el solo pudo sonreír con dolor al saber que ahora tendría que cumplir su apuesta.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de irme—dijo mientras tomaba su bolso—Nos vemos Kaito, no olvides el sushi—dijo con diversión antes de retirarse del lugar.

—¿Sushi?-pregunto con intriga Shinichi.

—Es una larga historia—dijo Kaito con cansancio.

—¡Hay una caja de condones en la cómoda!—exclamo Aoko asustando a los Chicos—¡Los chicos no se pueden embarazar pero mejor prevenir!—sonrio son Maldad—Ahora si me voy.

Sin mas que decir la chica salio corriendo del lugar con rapidez dejando a ambos jóvenes completamente sonrrojados u avergonzados.

Aunque, pese a que nunca lo admitieran, estaban agradecidos por aquel extraño regalo.

La noche seria larga.

Extra #4

Invierno

El invierno no era una de las estaciones favoritas de Shinichi, en especial por que por esa temporada siempre debía levantarse temprano y enfrentarse a aquel frio clima en soledad desde que sus padres comenzaron a viajar. Su hogar era demasiado grande y, por alguna razón, aquello no hacía nada mas que recordarle su soledad. Salía muy temprano y solía legar muy tarde.

Pero esta vez el invierno fue diferente.

La cálida y reconfortante sensación de despertar entre los brazos y la dulce fragancia de Kaito era simplemente increíble.

Una reconfortante sensación recorrió todo su interior y la felicidad se apodero de el en cuanto vio el rostro de Kaito, quien, dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se sentía realmente afortunado por tener el privilegio de compartir aquellos momentos con aquel mago.

Permaneció por un segundo admirando con cariño el semblante tan sereno de Kaito deseando poder inmortalizar aquel momento.

"Mi celular" se dijo a si mismo antes de removerse levemente, intentando no despertar al otro, de su espaciosa cama, la cual ahora parecía ser más pequeña y eso le gustaba.

En cuanto llego a la orilla de la cama y extendió su mano en dirección a su celular una voz lo detuvo sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Shinichi?—hablo Kaito. Su voz era suave y tranquila debido al sueño que aun seguia presenté en su cuerpo—¿Estas despierto?

—Si—respondió rendido. Dejo de lado su celular y se acercó a Kaito dejándose envolver por un cálido abrazo que correspondió con gusto—Buenos días—dijo con cariño.

—Buenos días—hablo con cariño antes de depositas un casto beso en sus labios. Shinichi correspondió al acto con una sonrisa—¿A que hora tienes que irte?—pregunto mientras acercaba mas a su cuerpo al contrario.

—Dentro de dos horas—hablo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del mago—Tengo tiempo—declaro con tranquilidad—Aún es temprano para que te levantes, descansa un poco más—le propuso con una sonrisa.

—Hum...—bufo Kaito separándose un poco de Shinichi y ocultando su rostro en su hombro—No es necesario, estoy bien—sin más que decir se separó del chico y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Eh?—musito con sorpresa observando como Kaito estiraba sus brazos y comenzaba a vestirse—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto con intriga.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno—hablo con tranquilidad mientras se colocaba un suéter de color azul—Tu descansa un poco mas—dijo mientras se acerca y le daba un beso en su mejilla—Subiré a hablarte cuando todo esté listo—sin más que decir Kaito salió de la habitación dejando un tanto sorprendido a Shinichi.

Intento hacer caso a la petición de Kaito y trato de dormir, aunque sea, unos minutos más. Pero le fue imposible, observaba con un poco de tristeza, el lugar en la cama donde minutos atrás Kaito se encontraba descansando a su lado. Intento nuevamente conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno, de un momento a otro la cama que sintió era pequeña, cómoda y cálida ahora le parecía demasiado grande, incomoda y fría.

Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió levantarse, vestirse e ir a la cocina para ver poder estar con Kaito. En cuanto salió de su habitación y se acercó a las escaleras el aroma a café y tostadas caliente inundo sus fosas nasales haciendo a su estómago rugir.

En cuanto entro a la cocina se encontró a Kaito, llevando un delantal de cocina de un extraño y tierno color rosa, cocinando tranquilamente. En cuanto este noto su presencia dirigió toda su atención a él.

—Te dije que descansaras—hablo mientras apagaba el fuego de la cocina y sacaba unos huevos revueltos del sartén.

—No pude—dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una se las sillas del comedor—Si tú no estás conmigo la habitación se siente muy vacía y fría—declaro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Kaito se detuvo a mitad de su camino y observo a Shinichi con sorpresa por unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente enternecido.

—¿Quieres huevos revueltos o estrellados?—dijo mientras dejaba una taza de café en la mesa justo frente Shinichi.

—Revueltos—hablo mientras toma en sus manos la taza de café y le daba un sorbo saboreando aquel agradable sabor amargo.

—Bien—dijo antes de besar la mejilla de Shinichi y dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina para terminar de cocinar.

Ambos desayunaron juntos mientras charlaba sobre temas triviales como siempre hasta que llegó el momento en el que Shinichi debía salir para ir a hablar con Megure.

—¿Estas llevando todo?—hablo Kaito mientras observaba como Shinichi se colocaba los zapatos en la entrada.

—Creo que si—respondió indiferente. Shinichi definitivamente no quería ir y encontrarse con Megure.

—Si pasa algo llámame—dijo mientras le entregaba su abrigo.

—Lo are—acomodo su abrigo y luego miro a Kaito—Me voy.

—Que tengas un buen día—dijo antes de besarlo con cariño.

Shinichi salió de su hogar con una reconfortante calidez en el pecho, pensando que sería increíble poder vivir cada día con momentos como esos junto a Kaito. Pero no eran posibles, Kaito su había quedado la noche anterior con el por qué era fin de semana (y por qué él se lo pidió) y no debía asistir a la universidad o ir a su trabajo, de lo contrario seguramente solo podría haberse comunicado con él por mensajes.

El día transcurrió normal, nada fuera de lo normal o que pudiera destaca. La típica rutina de ir y declarar e interrogar a algunos de los testigos de sus casos anteriores.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la noche había llegado y era momento de regresar a su hogar donde seguramente Kaito no se encontraría. De seguro el mago había vuelto a su departamento a organizar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Con aquel pensamiento se dirigió a paso lento a su mansión dispuesto a descansar.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mas grande al notar que las luces de su mansión se encontraban encendidas, creyó que quizás Kaito las dejo prendidas por precaución o por simple gusto, pero aquello quedo descartado cuando al entrar lo envolvió un dulce aroma a chocolate caliente.

—¿Shinichi?—escucho la dulce voz de Kaito desde la sala para luego verlo llegar para recibirlo—Bienvenido de vuelta—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para besarlo—Prepare chcolate caliente por si quieres algo caliente pero si no puedo hacerte un café.

—¿Aun estas aquí?—pregunto con sorpresa en su mirada.

—¿Me estas echando?—cuestiono Kaito con el ceño fruncido—Si mi presencia te molesta me iré—dijo con molestia.

—¡No quise decir eso!—negó con rapidez—Es solo que... ¿No te causa problemas el quedarte?—dijo con preocupación—Mañana tienes clases en la universidad.

—Te preocupas demasiado—dijo con una sonrisa de lado—Puedo irme en la mañana a mi departamento para buscar mis cosas y llegar a la universidad con tranquilidad—aclaro—además, me dieron unas semanas de vacaciones en mi trabajo y me gustaría pasar ese tiempo contigo.

Shinichi sonrió con cariño al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

—Me encantaría pasar el tiempo contigo—declaro mientras se adentraba a su hogar y se desasía de su molesto abrigo—Me gustaría beber chocolate caliente-dijo con una sonrisa. No era del tipo de persona a la cual le gustase mucho los dulces, pero le había acogido cierto gusto al chocolate. Siempre que lo comía o tomaba recordaba aquella noche de San Valentín.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la sala y tomaron asiento juntos en uno de los sillones, se acurrucaron el uno en el otro y decidieron ver una película. No se separaron en ningún momento, solo cuando Kaito fue a la cocina y le trajo a Shinichi una taza con chocolate caliente.

A Shinichi le gustaba compartir aquellos pequeños momentos con Kaito, quizás para el mago no eran la gran cosa pero para el eran muy importantes. Después de tanto tiempo despertando solo en una cama tan grande y fría, irse sin desayunar y volver a altas horas de la noche a casa y sin nadie que lo reciba. Tener toda aquella atención y cariño lo llenaba de felicidad.

Shinichi solo podía pensar que gracias a Kaito ahora sentí que su inmenso hogar no era tan frio, su cama ya no era tan grande y el invierno era la mejor estación del mundo por que podía dormir pegado al mago con la excusa de sentir frio.

Kaito había traído a su solitaria y cotidiana vida un sinfín de nuevas experiencias y sensaciones cálidas llenas de sentimientos.

Kaito había cambiado su vida.


End file.
